Arctic Cooperative
Arctic Co-operatives Limited (ACL) is a service federation owned and controlled by 32 community-based cooperative business enterprises located in Nunavut, Northwest Territories, and northern Manitoba. ACL coordinates resources, consolidates the purchasing power and provides operational and technical support to the community based co-operatives to enable them to provide a wide range of services to their local member owners.Industry Canada Company Profiles ACL operates in both English and Inuktitut and provides patronage dividends to the local members. ACL is a member of the Manitoba Cooperative Association. ACL mission Services ACL provides services to each of the 32 member co-operatives. Services include: business services, retail services, petroleum support services, Canadian Arctic Producers, Northern Images Stores, cable television, Inns North hotels. ACL members ACL consists of 32 member cooperatives from Nunavut, Northwest Territories, and northern Manitoba. ACL members include:Members * Fort Good Hope Co-op Ltd. (Fort Good Hope, NWT) * Great Bear Co-op Assoc. Ltd. (Deline, NWT) * Grise Fiord Inuit Co-op Ltd. (Grise Fiord, NU) * Hall Beach Co-op Assoc. Ltd. (Hall Beach, NU) * Holman Co-op Ltd. (Ulukhaktok, NWT) * Igloolik Co-op Ltd. (Igloolik, NU) * Ikahuk Co-op Assoc. Ltd. (Sachs Harbour, NWT) * Ikaluktutiak Co-op Ltd. (Cambridge Bay, NU) * Issatik Co-op Ltd. (Whale Cove, NU) * Kapami Co-op Assoc. Ltd. (Colville Lake, NWT) * Katudgevik Co-op Assoc. Ltd. (Coral Harbour, NU) * Kimik Co-op Ltd. (Kimmirut, NU) * Kissarvik Co-op Assoc. Ltd. (Rankin Inlet, NU) * Koomiut Co-op Assoc. Ltd. (Kugaaruk, NU) * Kugluktuk Co-op Ltd. (Kugluktuk, NU) * Mitiq Co-op Assoc. Ltd. (Sanikiluaq, NU) * Naujat Co-op Ltd. (Repulse Bay, NU) * Padlei Co-op Assoc. Ltd. (Arviat, NU) * Paleajook Eskimo Co-op Ltd. (Taloyoak, NU) * Pangnirtung Inuit Co-op Ltd. (Pangnirtung, NU) * Pitsiulak Co-op Assoc. Ltd. (Chesterfield Inlet, NU) * Qikiqtaq Co-op Assoc. Ltd. (Gjoa Haven, NU) * Sanavik Co-op Assoc. Ltd. (Baker Lake, NU) * Lutsel K'e Co-op Ltd. (Lutselk'e, NWT) * Taqqut Co-op Ltd. (Arctic Bay, NU) * Tetlit Service Co-op Ltd. (Fort McPherson, NWT) * Toonoonik-Sahoonik Co-oLtd. (Pond Inlet, NU) * Tudjaat Co-op Ltd. (Resolute, NU) * Tulugak Co-op Society Ltd. (Qikiqtarjuaq, NU) * West Baffin Eskimo Co-op Ltd. (Cape Dorset, NU) * Yellowknife Direct Charge (Yellowknife, NWT) Subsidiary companies Inns North Inns North is the hotel division of ACL. In total there are 21 hotels, 19 in Nunavut and 2 in the NWT, owned by the aboriginal people of Northern Canada. A program has been set up by ACL to assist with training in such areas as standards and staff training. The hotels are locally owned and operated by the community co-op.About Inns North Inns North Hotels are located in both Nunavut and Northwest Territories. Nunavut hotels include:Inns North hotels *Amaulik Motel, Sanikiluaq *Amundsen Hotel, Gjoa Haven *Auyuittuq Lodge, Pangnirtung *Esungarq Inns North, Coral Harbour *Hall Beach Hotel, Hall Beach *Igloolik Inn Hotel, Igloolik *Iglu Hotel Ltd., Baker Lake *Ikaluktutiak Hotel and Arctic Island Lodge, Cambridge Bay *Inukshuk Inns North, Kugaaruk *Issatik Hotel, Whale Cove *Kimik Hotel, Kimmirut *Naujat Inns North, Repulse Bay *Padlei Inns North, Arviat *Qausuittuq Inns North, Resolute *Sauniq Hotel, Pond Inlet *Siniktarvik Hotel and Conference Centre, Rankin InletInns North *Tangmavik Inns North, Chesterfield Inlet *Tulagak Inns North, Qikiqtarjuaq *Turaarvik Inns North, Rankin Inlet Northwest Territories hotels include: *Arctic Char Inn, Ulukhaktok *Peel River Inn, Fort McPherson Canadian Arctic Producers Canadian Arctic Producers (CAP) is a marketing arm of the ACL that distributes artwork produced by Inuit, Dene and Métis people from the Arctic. They operate a warehouse in Toronto and ship art to private collectors and art galleries world wide.Canadian Arctic Producers Arctic Cable Arctic Cable is a holding company formed to assist the 32 member co-ops in developing cable service offerings throughout the North. Eastern Arctic Television (EATV) is a subsidiary of Arctic Cable. EATV provides cable service to residents of Iqaluit. Nunavut Sealift and Supply Incorporated Nunavut Sealink and Supply Incorporated (NSSI) is a joint operation, with Desgagnes Transarctik Inc., that provides a sealift service to Canada's eastern Arctic. Established in 2000, it formed a partnership with Northern Transportation Company Limited (NTCL) and NorTran. In 2001 as the N3 Alliance it was the successful bidder for the Government of Nunavut's resupply, singing and two year $6 million contract.Inuit Business Directory Northern Images Northern Images is a chain of art galleries with locations in Churchill, Inuvik, Winnipeg and Yellowknife. They sell Dene and Inuit art, including stone, ivory and bone carving produced from soapstone, walrus ivory, caribou antler, whalebone and muskox horn as well as limited edition prints and wallhangings, such as the Cape Dorset and Pangnirtung print collections. They also sell northern crafts and tradional handmade clothing such as mukluks, parkas and amautiit.Northern Images References External links *Arctic Co-operative Limited *Manitoba Cooperative Association Category:Canadian cooperatives Category:Culture of the Arctic